Guilmon (Tamers)
Guilmon is a fictional character from the Digimon franchise. Guilmon is featured in Digimon Tamers (and the related movies Battle of Adventurers and Runaway Locomon) and is Takato Matsuki's partner. Appearance Guilmon appears to be relatively small, but when standing erect, it is actually the size of an adult human. Guilmon is a red dinosaur-like digimon who carries the hazard symbol on its chest. Description thumb|left|270px| Guilmon is curious and naive digimon, the youngest of the partner Digimon. It was created from Takato's imagination and brought to life by the Blue Card. At first, Guilmon had not been aware of the differences between humans and Digimon, calling its partner Tamer "Takatomon." Guilmon is normally playful and friendly, proving to be quite popular with Takato's classmates for being a real live Digimon. Despite being portrayed as childlike, Guilmon does at times show deep insight. For example, when Takato didn't want Guilmon to digivolve, in fear that Guilmon would no longer be the same, Guilmon pointed out that Takato has changed over time as well, but he is still the same person. Guilmon gets along very well with Terriermon and Calumon. Its first meeting with Renamon was as enemies, but Guilmon does later acknowledge Renamon's knack for "being right" in combat situations. Attacks *'Pyro Sphere' (Fireball): Guilmon spits a concentrated blast of fire from its mouth. *'Rock Breaker:' Guilmon coats its claws in fire and slashes at its opponent. Other forms The name "Guilmon" refers to only the rookie form of this digimon. Throughout the series, Guilmon gains the ability to Digivolve into a number of more powerful forms (each with a different name). The rookie form, however, is its most common and prefered form. {|wikitable |- | style="background:WhiteSmoke" | Jyarimon Jyarimon is the fresh form of Guilmon. It's name comes from the Japanese word "Jarijari", meaning pebbles. |- | Gigimon Gigimon is Guilmon's In-Training form. The name "Gigimon" comes from the Japanese word "gigi", meaning doubt. Gigimon appeared when Guilmon De-Digivolved to Gigimon after the D-Reaper was defeated and was forced to return to the Digital World. |- | style="background:WhiteSmoke" | Growlmon Growlmon is the Digivolved form of Guilmon. Guilmon first Digivolved to Growlmon during its fight against Devidramon. In this new form, Growmon fought a fierce battle against the dark dragon and ultimately destroyed it. Afterwards, Growlmon discovered that it wasn't able to de-digivolve. Takato tried various methods to make Growlmon use up its "surplus" energy, but failed. Growlmon eventually did De-Digivolve naturally after observing a rainbow with Takato. After a few more times of digivolution, Guilmon does learn how to de-digivolve. Attacks: *'Pyro Blaster' (Exhaust Flame): Growlmon shoots a powerful fire ball from its mouth. *'Dragon Slash' (Plasma Blade): Growmon charges the blades on its arms with energy and slashes its enemies. |- | WarGrowlmon [[image:Wargrowlmon.jpg|thumb|WarGrowlmon (メガログラウモン MegaloGrowmon)]] WarGrowlmon is Guilmon's ultimate form. WarGrowlmon first appeared when Mihiramon of the Devas appeared. Since Mihiramon was so much stronger than other Digimon, Takato had to use a Blue Card. Slashing this card allowed Growlmon to Digivolve into WarGrowmon, who was then able to defeat Mihiramon. Growlmon later digivolved again to defeat the Devas Indramon and Vikaralamon. WarGrowlmon's Japanese name MegaloGrowmon comes from Greek "μεγαλο-/megalo-" meaning 'big', 'tall' or 'great'. The english name "WarGrowlmon" is a reference to WarGreymon. Attacks: * Atomic Blaster: Fires a strong energy beam from the two cannons on its chest. |- | style="background:WhiteSmoke" | Megidramon Megidramon is a mega digimon whose name comes from the word "Megiddo", the place where Christians believe the final battle between good and evil will take place. Megidramon is not Guilmon's true mega form. However, Guilmon turned into Megidramon when it Digivolved using Takato's anger. The death of Leomon at the hands of Beelzemon caused Takato to fill with bloodlust. Jeri finally snapped him back to his senses and he became horrified by Guilmon's transformation (which also destroyed his D-Ark). At first, Megidramon seemed to have the upper hand against Beelzemon. However, Beelzemon eventually won the battle, beating Megidramon unconscience and attempted to devour it. Takato cried, knelt down by the unconscious Megidramon and wished that they could fight Beelzemon together as it should be. This resulted in him Biomerging with Guilmon to become Gallantmon. Takato then received an Ultimate (Golden) D-Ark. Attacks: * Megid Flame (Megido Flame): Megidramon unleashes a stream of flames from its mouth. * Dragon Howling (Hell Howling): Megidramon lets out a devastating roar. *''' Pyro Blade:' The blades on Megidramon's arms engulf in fire and are used to slash at the enemy. |- | Gallantmon '''Gallantmon' is the true Mega form of Guilmon. Gallantmon was the first Biomerged Digimon to appear. Gallantmon first appeared when Takato Biomerged with Guilmon in order to fight Beelzemon. In this new form, Gallantmon was able to defeat Beelzemon. Gallantmon's power was used in the battle against the D-Reaper. Gallantmon played a key role in confronting the D-Reaper and in obtaining the ARMS "Grani" as its mode of transportation. Attacks: *'Lightning Joust' (Royal Saber): Gallantmon stabs the opponent with its Gram Lance. *'Shield of the Just' (Final Elysium): Gallantmon fires an energy beam from its Aegis Shield. *'Spiral Saver:' A spiral uppercut attack with the lance. *'Dragon Driver:' A joint attack with Grani - the two drive themselves right into their opponent. *'Yuggoth Blaster:' A joint attack with Grani - a blue tri-bolo energy attack that shoots from Grani's mouth. |- | style="background:WhiteSmoke" | Grani Zero ARtifical MonSter Grani (Zero ARMS Grani) (ゼロアームズ・グラニ zeroāmuzu gurani) is a special type of Digimon who also serves as a transport vehicle. It was named after Sigurd's horse from Norse mythology. Grani mainly served as a "steed" for Gallantmon to ride on, and had Mitsuo Yamaki's Yuggoth Program installed. Grani was originally a rudimentary digital lifeform, but soon evolved into a sentient Digimon. It was created by the 'Monster Maker' team with the aid of Hypnos as an 'ark' to bring the children home from the Digital World. During this time, Grani developed a bond with Guilmon. Later the ark was modified and brought to the Real World by Henry Wong's D-Power in order to act as a flying 'steed' for Gallantmon in the fight against the D-Reaper. It's destruction gave Gallantmon the power to transform into "Gallantmon Crimson Mode" for the final battle against the D-Reaper. Grani is voiced by Dave Mallow. |- | Gallantmon Crimson Mode Gallantmon Crimson Mode is an advanced form of Gallantmon. Gallantmon Crimson Mode appeared towards the end of Digimon Tamers. Gallantmon had found itself overwhelmed in its battle against the D-Reaper. Grani, whose body had already been deteriorating, arrived and claimed that its time with Guilmon and Takato had allowed it to feel as though it was truly alive. Grani gave the last of its power to Gallantmon, triggering the mode change. With this newfound power, Gallantmon Crimson Mode was able to defeat the D-Reaper's Agent-01. Attacks: *'Crimson Light' (Quo Vadis): Gallantmon Crimson Mode hurls its spear at its foes. * Final Justice: It fires an energy beam of light from its spear. Notes Category:Chosen Digimon Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Digimon Nature Spirits family Category:Digimon Deep Savers family